Orchidaceae
by VTPM
Summary: Shameless ZetObi oneshot because I'm trash for this pairing- [PWP/My first attempt at a smut story whoops]


"Does this feel good?" he asked lowly, slipping his free hand under Zetsu's cloak and up his side, lips brushing the still-sensitive love bite just under his jaw.

His partner nodded, panting lightly already just from the light touches of his finger tips and the kisses along his neck, head leaned back against the wall to expose his throat.

Just the confirmation alone was enough to stir Obito up more, leaning forward again to press a deep kiss to the plant nin's mouth, who parted his lips instinctively in response and allowed him to push his tongue inside to explore as he wished.

Though, just as he was really starting to sink into the feeling, Obito was surprised to feel a hand on his chest push him back, and he stared at Zetsu in blank confusion.

The white half looked nearly as thrown off as he felt, while Black simply wore a shit-eating grin.

"What the hell..?"

The smirk widened. "****I want to top****."

Obito scowled and snorted. "Not happening.."

"****Then I guess you'll just have to take care of ******_**that**_****** by yourself****."

He was a little surprised he was actually being denied, and very nearly backed off. But damnit, he wanted this and wasn't particularly looking forward to having to rely on his hands for the night. And of course the bastard had waited until after he'd gotten turned on to bring it up..

Zetsu mostly just looked embarrassed for his other side. "Black, knock it off..!"

"****Those are my conditions, and I'm sticking to them****.."

It was a bad idea; an absolutely terrible one, but.. Fuck it, he was horny and what was the worst that could happen?

"..Fine, but do anything I don't like, and I'll turn it back around without hesitation.." Obito growled warningly, not giving him the opportunity to reply before kissing him again, though he could feel Black smirking even more.

He wasn't able to make it last very long before Zetsu suddenly shifted and shoved him backwards down onto the mattress, pinning him to the bed. Judging from the faint gleam in his eye, even the white side seemed to be starting to get a kick out the situation, too. __Shit__..

There wasn't much time for him to brood over it before Zetsu trailed a line of faint kisses from the corner of his mouth down along to the corner of his jaw, and he had to suppress a shiver at the commanding tone of the voice near his ear. "****If you value your clothes, you'll take them off before I do it for you****.."

"Like hell you will.." Obito muttered, but immediately got to work on unfastening his cloak. It was going to end up off of him anyways, might as well not ruin it in the process.

Apparently he still wasn't quite fast enough for Black's liking, as he'd hardly finished shrugging the cloak off from his awkward position lying down before Zetsu had began working on removing his pants. Obito managed to prop himself up somewhat to help remove the article, though as soon as it was gone, he felt the other's weight immediately forcing him back down on his back again. He started to growl an empty threat, but stopped and tensed a bit at the sight of the kunai in the black half's hand.

Black smirked at the uncertainty on his face and took hold of the fabric of his undershirt near his throat, then pressed the blade against it and slashed it all the way down its front.

Obito glared. "I liked that shirt.." Really, he didn't give that much of a damn, but he needed something to complain about.

Knowing the Uchiha wasn't really that serious, he simply replied, "****Quit bitching; you shouldn't have been so slow if you cared that much****.."

He didn't get the chance to make a snarky comment like he would have liked to, instead feeling the other's lips on his own again. It was softer, so he knew it was the white side more in control this time, and it was enough to make him let the other side's taunting slide for now. Obito quickly set about undoing the front of Zetsu's cloak as well, which was quickly tossed aside somewhere to the floor our of his sight, followed shortly by the plant nin's pants.

Teeth grazed lightly over his throat as Zetsu moved down from the kiss before sitting up, licking his lips and brushing his fingers along his inner thighs. Obito shuddered and tilted back his head, gritting his teeth to keep from making any sounds as he felt a hand wrap around the base of his length and a soft kiss high up on his thigh. The gentle touches on sensitive skin was enough to relax him and help him forget to keep his guard up with Black on such a loose leash, but he was quickly reminded when teeth suddenly sunk into flesh hard enough to draw blood. Quickly, Obito tensed and lifted his head to see what the__fuck __he thought he was doing, not terribly surprised to see Zetsu lapping up the blood that was welling from the wound. The bite really didn't hurt; he was too accustomed to pain to feel it much, but it was the principle of the matter.

But again, it was hard to stay mad when, sensing the Uchiha's irritation, Zetsu moved on from the bite mark and instead dragged his tongue with purposeful slowness along the underside of his member. He couldn't help letting his muscles relax again and leave his partner to do what he pleased.

It didn't take long under the skillful tongue for him to feel he was getting close, and keeping himself still and quiet become much more of a challenge; one he couldn't quite manage as he gripped the sheets and instinctively bucked his hips against the friction. He opened his eyes to slits when the feeling briefly stopped and he felt Zetsu lean over him, the low, rough voice near his ear again. "****I quite like you writhing beneath me; it suits you..~****"

If the hand hadn't started pumping him again he might have been able to say something halfway intelligent in retort. He was relieved when the hand was moved back down to the base to make room for Zetsu's mouth once again; he didn't even mind that the other's free hand had trailed along his thigh, over the sore bite mark, and to his entrance, gently pressing one finger inside to begin preparing him. A second digit soon followed and worked on stretching the muscle a bit more, prodding and stroking at the inner walls to see what would earn the best reactions. Obito didn't want to give any, but __fuck__ it felt good, and he could already feel his climax coming-

Or, at least, it should have, had Black not suddenly pulled back. "****Hold on; you don't get to finish until I say so****.."

His head was a little too fuzzy and he was trying to control his unsteady breathing still, so while snapping something back at him wasn't his best option, glowering worked just as well.

For what good it did, but the white side seemed to get more control again and smiled apologetically, giving him a soft kiss. "Sorry.. Just..hold out a little longer, for me..?"

He couldn't very well say no to that, and wrapped his arms around the back of his neck to pull him down for another, deeper kiss while he unwound a little. It wasn't such a bad way to pass the time.

Once enough time had passed, and Black had lost his patience, the make-out session was broken and he commanded, "****Roll over****."

"Please?" White quickly added, sensing an incoming retaliation.

Obito hesitated, but knew it was going to end up happening one way or another, so why bother dragging it out? With a degree of embarrassment, he turned himself over to lie on his stomach, not surprised to feel hands on his hips pull his waist up for better access. He felt hand press on his inner thigh to further spread his legs and he complied, resting his head on his crossed arms on the mattress to try and get more comfortable with the position.

There wasn't really any warning before Zetsu suddenly started to press into him, and it wasn't easy to try and keep himself relaxed against the foreign penetration. While the bite hadn't really hurt, this did; it definitely wasn't a type of pain he was used to. It didn't help that he was going unbearably slow, making sure he felt every bit of friction until he was fully inside. He wasn't given an adjustment period to get used to the size before Zetsu started to pull back out, just as slowly, then suddenly thrusted back in hard, directly hitting his sweet spot. Obito couldn't help gasping in shock, then groaned lowly at the wave of pleasure.

He heard a satisfied noise from above him followed by a breathy voice, "****God, you're tight****.."

Zetsu took on a steady, medium pace after that, leaning down over him to keep more skin in contact and leave small bite marks along the back and side of his neck, some bleeding and some not. He didn't really care; the Senju material would be able to heal it all without leaving any marks later anyways.

He hated to admit it, but the bite marks on his neck, being pressed face first into the sheets, feeling filled to the brim - it turned him on more than he expected. But he couldn't act as if he liked it too much, else he'd never hear the end of it from Black. That wasn't enough to be able to keep back all of his moans, though, or stop from arching his back, especially as Zetsu began to pick up the pace, hitting his prostate harder with each thrust, and the rhythm became increasingly irregular. He ended up tossing aside all his inhibitions as Zetsu finally took hold of his length once again and quickly began stroking him in time to his thrusts, moaning much louder as he was finally able to climax and shuddering in pleasure as Zetsu continued to thrust into him as he rode the feeling out until the plant nin hit his own orgasm, burying himself as deep inside as he could when he came.

A minute or two passed where they allowed themselves to unwind before Zetsu eased himself out, and Obito allowed himself to collapse over on his side, panting to catch his breath, hardly noticing Zetsu lying down next to him and pulling him into a spooning position at first.

A feathery light kiss was pressed against the back of his neck and a soft breath of a voice quietly murmured, "I love you.."

"I love you, too," Obito replied quietly with a contented sigh.

He'd already been expecting it, and so wasn't surprised when the gentle kiss turned into a more possessive biting. "****We should do this more often..~****"

He wished he could say he entirely disagreed.


End file.
